tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Clockwork
Clockwork are stories that are essentially epic in scope, having important characters in the Tuckerverse meet for the first time and frequently have a crisis on a global scenario. The series is essentially an amalgamation of characters from the various Tucker series, though most of the core recurring characters are from what would become The IT Files. Basic Storyline The first Clockwork event involved Erika Stone going on a global crime spree, robbing various museums and such, with an Interpol task force led by Lucienne Christophe hunting her down. This adventure introduced the Temporal Gene and Type-7 sedative. The second and third Clockwork events were interwoven, dealing with Lucienne again leading an Interpol task force, this time against the Paradise Foundation, though during the first event they didn't realize the entire company was behind it. The first event involved Scott Dawson having a team kidnap various super-models and then, using the new Type-7 Chip devices, sell them as slaves to wealthy clients. Interpol managed to thwart the operation, but it was only a minor setback as after turning on Ashley Tisdale, who had been aiding Scott in his mission, he discovered where Erika Stone was located and was able to bring her under his control. The third story continued a few months after the second, Paradise making even bigger steps than before by kidnapping even more high profile people, including political figures for hostage negotiations. Lucienne led her biggest task force yet, but things were looking bleak until Scott's new scientist Mary Hamilton started secretly helping Interpol, which resulted in them recovering Erika. Erika in turn aided Interpol and they launched a strike against the Uranus Generator, which would freeze time globally. The generator did ultimately trigger but it turned out Scott had been using Interpol as a distraction so he could betray Paradise, who had earlier killed his mentor Ronald Fisher. After the incident Paradise was finished but Lucienne was given command of the newly-formed International Temporal Enforcement Agency. The fourth story was essentially a duel between Erika and Tucker Holmes with Tucker winning, but it was the first time the two had ever encountered each other. The fifth story, however, saw the return of Ashley, who'd escaped Scott's control and was starting her own quest for world domination by building her own Uranus. Ashley used her chips to capture key figures like Erika and Chloe Noi before launching an assault on the ITEA that heavily crippled their leadership, Colette Landry then revealing herself to be a traitor and temporarily stop the rest of agency, leaving only Scott and Tucker to take her down. In the end Ashley was captured, her Uranus no where near completion, and she was left in the hands of Chloe. The sixth story saw the formation of the Chrono Alliance and the culmination of all the exposure Sandy Vanholt had gained to the secrets of her world. Uniting Utopia Holdings, Spydoll Inc, Erika Stone, Susie Kim and Tucker Holmes, the Alliance was able to deal with Sandy after she managed to effectively break the laws of magic. At the same time the International Temporal Enforcement Agency ended up providing valuable intelligence to the Alliance and discovered that Colette Landry was a mole within their organization. The friendships, romances and revelations of the story offered large repercussions all over the place. Stories * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Clockwork Wand * Clockwork Revenge * Clockwork Crisis Main Characters * Lucienne Christophe * Erika Stone * Scott Dawson * Tasia Spiro * Ashley Tisdale Category:Stories Category:Clockwork